The Story Of Two Green Engines
by Queen Reise of Cascadia
Summary: Henry and Emily fall in love at first sight, and this is their story. This story is full of Emotion, and the healing power of Henry's love that heals Emily from the wounds of the past.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cool summer morning on the Island of Sodor. Henry was at the docks collecting his train, The Flying Kipper. At around 5, Henry's driver Looked at his watch nervously. "Hmmm this is weird, This is taking longer than usual." He said to Henry. Henry was too tired to say anything. Then Edward puffed up. "Hello! Good morning Henry!" Said Edward rather excitedly. Henry yawned. "Good morning Edward." Henry replied. "The new engine is coming today and I'm excited to meet them! Aren't you Henry?" Edward asked. Henry was to tired to care. "Yeah, whatever." He replied drowsily. "What gender do you think it'll be? I hope it's a female, and I hope she's pretty" Edward explained. "Yeah, whatever gender they are female or male, I hope they are kind and useful." Henry replied. "Who knows, whoever they are, they could end up as your faithfully wedded engine!" Edward said with a cute voice. "PAH" Henry snorted. "I see a female engine that is cute, kind, and a good kisser!" Edward explained." What about you?" He asked. "Well, I hope she's kind as well, and I hope she looked like am angel, I hope she's loyal to me and her work, and...well...can be seductive with her kisses, lots of tongue, mmmmmm." Henry replied. The guards whistle blew and the green lamp shown. "See ya later Edward"." Henry whistled as he left the station with the conversation on his mind.


	2. Chapter 2: Lovestruck Henry

**Hello, this is my very first story on here so it might not be perfect, but anyways this** **story** **is about my OTP! Feel free to leave some suggestions and comments in your reviews. So, without further ado here's chapter 2:Lovestruck Henry.**

The daylight grew better as Henry continued up the main line to the mainland. He was still thinking about the conversation that he had with Edward at the docks before he left. "I hope it's a girl, and she's pretty" Henry thought to himself as he puffed along the frozen rails. Henry felt he was a kind , loyal engine who would be kind to a sweet engine. By now, the sun was peeking over the horizon, it shown brightly as Henry chuffed down the line. Suddenly, going twards sodor on the other line, was the most beautiful engine Henry had ever seen. She was a very nice,dark emerald green color with beautiful gold stripes,and the tallest funnel he had ever seen, and it even had a gorgeous gold ring on it. She looked splendid in the rising sun. "Hello." She whisled. Henry was too mesmerized to say hello back. He was even too mesmerized to notice the red signal ahead. "Henry! SLOW DOWN! The signal is red!" Shouted an James from the other line.

Henry stopped Just in time. His wheels slid on the icy rails. James was shocked. "Oh no. The fat controller will be cross with me..." Henry said with worry in his voice. "Well, at least we didn't have a serious accident with James's passengers. They could have been hurt, or worse."his driver reassured. "On the other hand, that engine was sure pretty, was she old fellow?" The driver teased. "Ooooooh" the vans teased cheekily. Henry was too embarrassed to say anything, and he went redder than James.

Soon, they came to a stop on the mainland. "That was a good trip, wasn't it old boy?" His driver put in. "Yeah, at least we didn't fly off the rails this time." Henry replied. Henry was still thinking about the new engine. She was the prettiest engine he had ever seen. She looked like an angel. "I wonder what it would feel like kissing her..." he said a little too loudly. "Lovestruck aren't you Henry old fellow ?" His driver laughed. "Oooooooh Henry is Lovestruck, Henry is lovestruck!" The vans teased.

 **So that's it for this chapter. Thanks for all of your support and suggestions. See ya in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3:There's No One Quite Like Emil

A/N: Back again with chapter 3: There's No One Quite Like Emily. She's friendly, She's Emerald. She's...Emily!

Later that day back at Tidmoith, Sir Topam Hatt had ordered all of the engines to Tidmouth sheds. Henry was in his berth relaxing and thinking about the highlights of his kipper run, when suddenly, out of nowhere , the engine he had seen earlier puffed onto the whistled. ""Hello!" She said quietly but with slight excitement. "Who is this?" Asked Henry nervously. "Henry,meet Emily. I have decided to give her a trial, and most likely buy her. "Explained the fat controller. "Hello! Pleased to meet you all!" Whistled Emily shyly but with excitement. "Who are you?" She asked Henry. Henry didn't realize that she was facing him, he was daydreaming about Emily and him. "Oh...uhhhh...I'm Henry...uhhh...pleased to meet you...Emily." Henry replied nervously. By the time he had finished saying that, his face was as red a James's paintwork. "Nice to meet you too Henry." Emily replied less shyly. "There's no need to be nervous..." she giggled. Henry smiled and agent back to daydreaming about Emily and him. "You look so beautiful Emily..." Henry said a bit too loudly. "Aww thanks Henry, you're quite handsome too." Emily replied sweetly.

"Aww thanks Henry, you're quite handsome too." Those words swirled around Henry's smokebox and echoed in his head. His fire fissled within him. The warmth felt different for Henry. A good different. "Tidmouth sheds is full. Where will Emily stay?" Asked Percy. "Emily will stay at Knapford for now." Replied the fat controller. Knapford sheds. "Well, I'd best be on my way, I'm going to the yard to pick up my new coaches." Emily said. "Goodbye! See you later!" Said Emily to the other engines. "Emily. That's her name." Thought Henry. "She's very kind and sweet, and she looks like an angel." Henry thought. He he was just about to close his eyes when his driver awoke him.

"Wake up sleepy head, it's time for the Henry's forest flyer!" Exclaimed his driver

"Alright..." Henry sighed wearily as he pulled out of the sheds.

Meanwhile, at the yards, things were going swell for Emily. "Henry, he is the most handsome engine ever. He's so charming and he's so sweet! He even said I was pretty" Emily thought. She was was too busy thinking about Henry, she didn't notice whitch coaches she had been coupled up to. "Off we go Emily!" Her driver exclaimed. Every engine she passed looked cross with her. "Hmmm, I wonder what all That's about." She pondered.

Meanwhile,on the main line, Henry chuffed along happily. He had a certain emerald green engine on his mind.

"Emily,the sweetest engine ever. She's beautiful and sweet." Henry said, though he realized he had said it out loud.

"Aww Henry, your thinking about your sweetheart aren't you? What's her name again? Emily? " his driver joked.

Henry stuttered,then got a grip of himself. "Uhhh,did I just say that out loud?" He asked nervously.

"You did indeed." His driver replied. "Henry, ，I think..." his driver paused. "I think... it's quite obvious..." his driver tried to explain, but he was nervous

Henry was getting annoyed at this point. "Come on driver, spit it out!" Henry exclaimed profusely, although he was nervous and anxious.

Henry's driver took a deep breath. He was quite nervous, but knowing his engine, he had a feeling Henry was a bit nervous and anxious too. "I think it's obvious,... you're in love... with Emily"

 **Well, that's it for this chapter! You may have to wait awhile until the next chapter because I going back to school tomorrow. Also, I wanna say happy (late) thanksgiving to all.**

 **Will Henry admit he's in love with Emily?**

 **Will Emily accept it?**

 **Find out in chapter 4. Auf wiederzehn!**


	4. Chapter 4: In love?

**Hello! Sorry I've been gone. I recently started RPing and created a couple of my OC's, Dahlia and Delilah. I will put them in stories once I get my RPgoing. Without further adue, here is chapter 4: In Love?**

Henry was shocked. He didn't really know what love was.

"In love? What is love? A disease?" Henry panicked.

His driver laughed.

"No Henry, love is not an illness."his driver reassured.

"Then driver, what is love?" Henry asked with some panic.

His driver stopped for a minute. He thought back to his highschool years, where he met what was now his wife.

"Love is a feeling you get twords someone special."

"Like a friend?" Asked Henry anxiously.

"No,more than a friend. Emily is more than a friend to you. I've seen the way you two have acted around eachother." His driver explained.

Henry felt a bit better about it now. He hoped Emily was having the same feelings twords him. He was thinking too much about Emily, that he didn't realize he was in the forest.

"Henry old boy, we're in the forest!" Bellowed his driver.

Henry snapped out for a minute, taking in the pure beauty of his forest. He thought of Emily here with him. The emerald green of the trees was mesmerizing, it reminded him of Emily, sweet Emily.

"Emily would love it here." Henry said to no one in particular as he approached the platform.

Meanwhile, on the Mainline, Emily was tired of everyone looking cross. She was worried. But, above it all, she was thinking about Henry. She was wondering how he was doing. She was stopped at the level crossing,when Oliver pulled up next to her with 2 emerald green coaches.

"These yours?" Oliver asked, trying not to be cross.

Emily looked over across the tracks at the emerald coaches. She then realized why everyone was cross with her, for she had taken Annie and Clarabel.

"Oh, uh... yes those must be mine." Emily replied with regret and guilt in her voice.

She wondered what Thomas would feel about it, if he'd forgive her and stop being cross with her.

"I'm so sorry, I was too busy thinking about Henry to notice whitch coaches I was coupled up to..." She said trying not to cry.

"So, I'll tell you what, we'll meet up at Knapford so you can deliver Annie and clarabel,and I'll give you these once we get there, okay?" Oliver explained a bit crossly.

"Deal..." Emily sighed.

The level crossing was opened, and off went Emily.

Oliver was thinking about what Emily had said.

"Henry,...hmmmmmm... I think that's the two May have some chemistry going on..." thought Oliver to himself cheekily.

Emily was worried.

"What will Henry think of me now?" She worried to herself as she approached Knapford, where Thomas was waiting crossly for Emily.

Emily reached the platform to find a very cross Thomas in front of her.

"Hey, those are my coaches. Why do you have them?" Thomas asked crossly.

"I'm sorry Thomas, I wasn't paying any attention to which coaches I was coupled up to, I was too busy thinking about Henry." Emily explained.

Emily was holding back tears. She felt sorry, guilty,sad,unwanted ,hated, and wanted to ask for forgiveness.

"please...forgive...me ...Thomas..." Emily choked on her tears that were now streaming down her face. She started sobbing.

Thomas left. He had seen enough and felt sorry for being cross at her.

Emily was sobbing so hard, she didn't notice Oliver beside her.

"We should leave her be." Oliver's driver explained softly.

"But what about these coaches?" Pondered Oliver.

"We'll take Annie and Clarabel to the wash down before Thomas pulles his next train, and we'll couple these up to her." Explained his driver.

The whole thing was carried out while Emily gasped for air over and over in between sobs, luckily, there was no one in the station to hear.

Later that evening, Henry was on his way back from his forest flyer run. He was at Knapford, when he saw the shed, and heard sobbing and gasping. He was worried. He thought it sounded like Emily.

"I'd better go check on her." Henry thought.

He arrived to find Emily, sobbing and gasping for air, she was in a puddle of her own tears.

Henry was rather nervous. He wanted to just kiss the pain all better, but Emily didn't know he was in love with her.

"I got this." Henry nervously thought to himself.

"Emily." Henry said her name softly but with no fear.

Emily looked up to find the handsome green engine right there in front of her. She still continued to sob and heave for breath.

"H-Henry..." she said while heaving for air. "I took Annie and clarabel by mistatke...a-and t-t-T Thomas found out and-a-and now h-he's c-c-cross -with -m-m-me" Emily heaved, then let out a loud sob.

Henry approached his sobbing, broken angel. He let his buffers touch hers lightly at first,then he got closer, until his buffers were pressing up gently on hers. "shhhhhhhhhh..." he hushed long and soft. Emily still heaved, but her sobbing got softer. Henry didn't really know German all that well, but he knew a lullaby in German, though he didn't know how it got in his head. He knew it ever since the first time he saw Emily. He began to sing softly.

"Tief im das wiese,unter ein wiede, ein bett von gras, ein wiech, grün kissen, legen unten ihre kopf, und schlieBen ihre augen, hier ist das ort woher ich liebe dich."

Henry's lullaby had soothed Emily somewhat,but she still was sniffling and heaving for air, so he repeated it in English.

"Deep in the meadow, under a willow, a bed of grass, a soft,green, pillow, lay down your head, and close your eyes, here is a place, where I love you."

Emily had calmed down, and was close to falling asleep.

"Shhhhhhhhhh. I'm right here, it's okay, its okay." Henry soothed.

Emily had fallen asleep. Meanwhile Henry's nose was now next to Emily's, and his driver had gone to the workmens hut to bed down for the night. Henry fell asleep,keeping Emily in his embrace, soothing her,calming her, and being the most gentle engine he could be.

 **So thats it for this chapter! I hope you've enjoyed chapter 4 of "The Story Of Two Green Engines." Feel free to leave a review,some suggestions, and I hope you have a Merry Christmas and a happy New Years!**


	5. Chapter 5:Memories Hurt, Love Takes The

**Hello! Back with chapter 5! Thanks for helping me get this far! Here is chapter 5: Memories Hurt,Love Can Take The Pain Away. Warning: prepare the tissues, you may cry.**

The next morning, Henry had to wake early for the kipper run, while Emily was still asleep. He didn't want to, but he had to work. He was nervous, hoping that Emily would feel better after the events of looked back on the moments of yesterday. He couldn't help to feel the warmth he felt last night while comforting Emily, singing to her, soothing her to sleep. To him, she had a special place in his heart. She was not only emerald Emily to him, she was his beautiful emerald angel. He soon pulled out of the docks. It was still dark.

"I hope Emily is alright, she was prettty upset last night." Henry said thinking about how hard Emily was sobbing last night. "She was sobbing for...I don't know...5 hours straight maybe...it just hurts me to see my angel like that..." Henry said trying not to tear up himself. "Aww, what did you call her? " Henry's driver asked. "Uhhhh, my...angel..." Henry replied nervously. "Why?" Henry pondered. "You think she's beautiful, don't you old fellow? " his driver asked teasingly. "Well, she looks like an angel... and she is very special to me..." Henry replied with a bit of sadness in his voice. That shut his driver up.

At knapford, Emily had just woken up. She opened her eyes to see Henry was gone. "He had to take the kipper." Her driver explained. "Oh." Emily said tiredly. She soon fell back asleep, dreaming about her was her hero, he was the only engine who could calm her, and soothe her. She felt special every time she saw Henry. She hadn't admitted it yet, but she was in love with Henry. In her dreams, one thing was clear. His tongue, her mouth. She was happily dreaming about it.

On the mainline, things were pretty much the same. Henry was daydreaming about Emily and him. He dreamt that they kissed. She deepened it by putting her tongue on his top lip, begging for him to open his mouth and let her tongue rush in, which he did, and as that happened, he began to play with her tongue with his toungue. It felt so sweet. "Woah Henry, we're at the station bud." His driver intervened. "Hmmmmm" he moaned as he stopped. It felt like the fastest kipper run he'd ever done. He dosed off after awhile waiting for the vans to be unloaded.

Not that much later, he was waken up by a guards whistle. "Wake up sleepyhead, it's time to go back." He's driver woke him. He started off. Nothing really happened on the journey back, and soon enough, they were back at Knapford.

Henry and his driver had made a plan. His driver was going to ask the fat controller if Emily could help Henry with the Henry's forest flyer , so that he could get some one on one time with Emily. Henry pulled wearily into knapford sheads. He was on Emily's track, so he slowly and gently buffered up to his sleeping beauty,as she opened her eyes , he saw her pure beauty.

"Hey Henry." Emily whispered.

"hey." Henry whispered back.

"thought you'd still be gone." Emily explained.

"I'm back. I'm gonna stay right here, and cause all kinds of trouble, at least until it's time for me to pull the flyer. Speaking of, would you like to pull it with me today?" Asked Henry.

Emily was exited. "Definately!" She whispered a little louder delightfully.

Later, Henry and Emily were at knapford waiting with their coaches to take to Henry's halt. Which was right at Henry's favorite spot in the forest. Emily was extremely exited, for she had never been to Henry's forest before. "What's your forest like?" Emily asked Henry. "You'll see for yourself. " Henry replied just as the guards whistle blew. They got going smoothly.

"So, what's your story?" Henry asked.

"Well, I was built in the mainland, and really enjoyed it there, but not nearly as much as here." Emily explained.

"Hmm, I also came from the mainland, but that was way back when I had trouble getting steam up." Henry explained.

"How long were you there?" Emily asked.

"Not very long, a few years after I was built, I was sold to the fat controller. " Henry explained.

"Huh. I was there for a long time, I was bullied by some newer engines, so my controller decided it was best to sell me to the fat controller." Emily explained getting slightly overwhelmed at flashbacks she was having of her old railway.

Henry could sense something was wrong, and didn't want a repeat of yesterday, so he decided to cheer his angel up. He then realized they were getting close to the forest.

"Here, i have a surprise for you." Henry explained.

"okay" Emily nervously answered.

"Close your eyes." Henry asked.

Emily closed her eyes, she was getting more and more anxious.

"Now, I'm going to count to three,and on three, open your eyes. Ready? One, two, three."

Emily opened her eyes in awe. She was so happy here. It was so beautiful.

"Oh my goodnes! It's so beautiful." She gasped at the pure beauty of the forest.

"Do you Like it?" Henry asked as they stopped.

"Definitely. It is beautiful, peaceful and relaxing here." She answered.

"It looks beautiful by itself, but it even looks more beautiful with you in it." Henry explained.

Emily smiled the biggest smile she had smiled in a while.

They had got started home, and everything ran smoothly as the two engines warmed eachother with their voices.

Later, back at knapford, Emily and Henry's crew were talking about something, leaving Henry and Emily alone back in the sheds. "Well , you two will have tidmouth sheds to yourself for most of the night." Henry's driver explained. "So, you Emily, are welcome to stay with us tonight.

Emily was exited. She was so happy to spend the night with her beloved.

Later that night, Henry and Emily were next to eachother, staring at the stars. "They're so beautiful." Emiky said. "I know, and they're so breathtaking. " Henry replied.

" about the mainland, do you have any special moments There?" Henry asked.

"Well, I did." Emily let out a huge,sad sigh.

"My sisters were so fun to be around. I can remember them like yesterday. It's not like their gone at all." Emily explained.

"what happened to them?" Henry asked.

Emily took a deep breath, but her tears were already starting to fall. "They were taken out of service shortly Before I left, and...they were scrapped." Emily said already teary faced. "Henry moved on to the turntable, turned twords Emily, who was crying and gasping for air. He could tell she was going to sob very soon,so he buffered up to her, and soothed her. "Shhhhhhh, it's okay darling, it's ok, it's ok." He could hear her begin to sob. He very gently pressed his lips to her head. "You know what? My whole family was scrapped too." Henry explained starting to cry himself. "I...I'm so glad to h...have you..." Emily whispered in between gasps for air. "Can you sing?" She whispered to Henry. Soon enough, he did. The same song he calmed her down with the night before.

"Deep in the meadow, under a willow, a bed of grass, a soft green pillow, lay down your head,and close your eyes, here is a place, where I love you." Henry then placed another gentile kiss on her forehead. He gently pushed her into the berth, and she had fallen asleep. He held her in his warm embrace. They were very comfortable, in each other's arms.

When the other engines arrived, they decided to leave the two lovers at peace.

 **Thats it for this chapter! Feel free to leave your compliments and uggestions as reviews! See you in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

_"I know deep in my heart that love is like braving a thousand stars,and I am in love with you..."_ _-_ Henry to Emily, Christmas Eve, Barrow-In-Furness.

It was an early Christmas Eve morning on the island of Sodor, and Henry was preparing to pull the flying kipper. He was at Knapford, when he, and Emily's driver had a plan, Henry, who had to pull the kipper, and he didn't want to leave the side of his beloved, so he decided to take her along. Emily's driver got permission from the Fat controller, and they quietly and quickly got ready, as to not wake Henry's sleeping beauty. They quickly and carefully coupled Emily upti Henry, and off they went to Knapford.

"This should be a pretty good surprise for my Emmy, and it's Christmas Eve!" Henry thought exitedly. On the adjacent platform, the passengers looked extremely tired, and so did Gordon. "Good morning Henry..." Gordon yawned. He was preparing to take the youletide express, which was not really an express, but a train stopping at every station, dropping off and picking up passengers to see their families. "Shh..." Henry hushed,looking back at a sleeping Emily, just then she yawned, and the guards whistle blew.

The kipper left from Knapford hoards with the fresh catch of fish from the harbor, which salty had brought from Brendam to Knapford, due to the fact that it was Christmas Eve.

Emily had just started to wake up shortly after they had left Knapford. Emily yawned very loudly and opened her eyes "Good morning my sleeping beauty." Henry cooed softly to Emily. "Morning hunny. Is this the kipper?" Emily pondered.

"yep, indeed it is, the only difference is it left from Knapford because it's Christmas Eve." Henry explained.

Just then the sun had begun to rise, causing the sky to glow a beautiful orange.

"Take a look at that beautiful sunrise,"

Emily took in the view with a breath "Wow,it's so beautiful." Emily was mesmerized by the view.

"It's one of the upsides to the kipper run."

"It so lovely." Emily replied in awe. "Thanks for taking me.

"No problem, after all, as long you are happy, everything is good." Henry explained as they thundered over the Vicarstown bridge. They shortly came to a stop at Vicarstown.

"That was really nice hunny, thank you." Emily thanked Henry

"Always for my Emmy." Henry returned.

The stationmaster orders that the trucks be left at Vicarstown, and Henry and Emily began their journey back to Knapford. On their way back, they heard a fellow sudrian playing a sweet melody on their flute as the soothing sounds of the waves made a nice background sensation.

"Si beag,Si moor." Emily sang with the music while her eyes were closed. The music shooed Henry too, he hummed along with Emily, until the song ended.

"That was soooo sweet, you sound like an angel when you sing, you also look like one." Henry complimented her emerald angel.

"thank you sweetie, you make me smile." Emily smiled.

They finished their journey safely and returned to Knapford sheds to take a short rest before Henry had to take the forest flyer,or ,at least,Henry thought so.

"Remember when you took me to your forest?" Emily remembered.

"Yeah, that was amazing, Henry replied, he was quite tired from the kipper run. Meanwhile, Emily's fireman quietly sneaked out of Emily's cab and called the fat controller.

"I would like to take you on a date, to somewhere special to me, like your forest, but it's a station." Emily explained.

"There's a Christmas party at barrow tonight, which is where I used to work, I was wondering if you would like to go with me."Emily asked nervously.

"Absolutely!" Henry was exited but nervous. "but, I have to take the flyer." Henry said sadly. Just then the fat controller walked over to Knapford sheds.

"Everything is set for you two tonight, have fun! James will pull the flyer, and you'll do his goods work." The fat controller explained specifically to Henry, then he left.

Henry and Emily were so exited, they felt they would burst with excitement.

Henry ran to the nearest turntable, turned around so he was facing Emily, and went back to the shed.

Henry had pressed his buffers against her, and giggled along with Emily, he rubbed his nose next to hers, and closed his eyes. He fell asleep, feeling the warmth of his beloved.

Later that evening, Emily snuck into the steamworks, whilst Henry Was doing James's goods work. She was hoping to look her best to please her love.

Victor was surprised to see Emily in good shape. "Hello,my friend. Emily, what are you doing here?"

Emily was nervous. "Hello Victor! Henry and I are going to Barrow for a Christmas party, and I was hoping to look my best." Emily explained.

"Ok, my friend, just wait right here, we'll have you looking your best soon." Victor had just finished when a loud clatter rang through the steamworks.

"Oops! sorry, slip of the hook." Kevin shuddered.

"Merry Christmas Kevin." Victor sighed happily. "Go fetch some makeup for Emily please." Victor ordered.

"On it, boss!" Kevin exclaimed.

Emily was being scrubbed clean, having her paint touched up, and looking her best. Soon Kevin came back with some makeup. A work woman applied it gently to her face, and soon enough, Emily was ready.

At approxamately 8:30, Emily met up with Henry at Knapford lots of nerves, joy and love.

"You ready?" Emily asked as she coupled up to Henry.

"yep, definitely." Henry replied extremely nervously.

Emily was more exited and anxious, compared to Henry, who was so nervous, he couldn't speak. This made Emily worried.

"you ok Hen?" Emily asked with worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine sweetie." Henry said nervously.

Soon enough, they reached Barrow, and Emily was happier than ever, but that joy soon turned to sadness.

"It...looks...so...different..." Emily sniffed.

"you're not the only one feeling change, we are too." Said two voices from the adjacent platform. Emily looked over to see Pip and Emma. Her sadness had gone away,for she had seen her best friends, she hadn't seen since she left.

"Pip? Emma? Are those really you guys?" Emily asked with exitement.

"yep! It's your best friends before you left. It's so nice Nice to see you again!

Meanwhile, Henry continued on the line until he got to Barrow sheds. Henry took a deep breath.

"Alright, you can do this Henry." He thought to himself.

Henry was extremely nervous. He didn't know if Emily would accept that he was in love with her, and he didn't even know if she loved him back, or as much as he does.

soon, he was facing Emily, who had perked up. She was happy to see her old friends.

"Hello Henry!" Pip and Emma Chimed in unison.

"Hello Pip!Hello Emma!" Henry peeped back rather nervously.

"Henry, why are you so nervous hunny?" Emily asked with slight concern but still joyful.

Henry felt the station go quiet after Emily had asked that.

"Well...well, the truth is Emily, I...is that...I...I am in love with you." Henry tried to explain smoothly but his nerves kept him from doing so.

Emily had a huge smile on her face, and the station was still and quiet.

"I know I'm not good with fear but I know I can be brave sometimes and I know that love is like braving a thousand stars, and I am in love with you..." Henry explained sweetly. He wasn't afraid to let it out.

Emily let the last 4 words sink in, as tears of joy started to roll down her face.

Henry grew nervous again, but he had to be brave. He moved forward slowly, on a path to calm his lover, because she thought she was sad, but she was overjoyed.

she rushed forward and rubbed her nose against his,feeling the joy.

"I love you too." She whispered, but the station was so quiet, at least all of the engines heard.

She glanced up, as right above them, was a bushel of Misletoe. She hummed in pleasure.

"mistletoe." She said with a smile towards Henry.

"Shall we?" Henry asked, but before he could say that last word, his lips had been caught in Emily's lips. They kissed for longer and longer each sweet Kiss getting sweeter and sweeter, and oh ,so deep.

The engines cheered for the sudrian couple, as they kissed deeper and deeper.

The kiss got so deep, Emily knew this was the time. She gen tally brushed her tongue on Henry's upper lip, begging for entrance to his mouth, and he accepted. Emily's tongue slid, in his mouth, and Henry began to moan in pleasure, causing her to also moan in pleasure.

Soon enough, they parted for a breath.

"I love you, my beautiful Emerald Angel."

"I love you too, my hero."

Emily soon felt Henry's tongue in her mouth, as they both began to moan in pleasure again.

The party was fun, but soon enough, it was time to go home. On the return journey, Henry and Emily ran facing each other, with the warmth of eachothers breath. "I love you." "I love you more." " I love you most." As their tongues intertwined. As the two puffed home, the engines they passed, left them in peace.

Soon enough they got to tidmouth, and no one was there. The two lovers puffed into Henry's berth and were both drowsy at the feel of the warm sheds. "Goodnight,my love." Emily whispered sweetly to Henry. "Goodnight,My Emmy. I love you." Henry finished as the two fell asleep, nose to nose, just like they did when Henry had soothed Emily from her emotions.

the other engines returned to find them sound asleep, and were curtious to them by not waking them up, and leaving them at peace.

 **That's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed, and also, merry Christmas everybody! I will try to write a New Years romance story with my pairings. Feel free to leave some reviews, or suggestions. Thanks! Happy holidays!**


	7. I thought she cared

**Hey guys! HenryxEmilyFan4Ever here. This one gets a bit emotional. This is how I feel right now.**

 _I thought you were my friend... I thought you cared about me!"_

Emily to molly, Knapford station

It was another day on the island of Sodor, but not for Emily. Sir top ham hatt didn't understand that she needed the friendships she had. She didn't have many, because she wasn't good at making friends. She wasn't popular, And she didn't think she was pretty. However, she had a savior. Someone who cared. A hero. Her hero was none other than Henry the green engine.

She also had some lifelong friends. She had known a very special engine named Lady since she was young. Molly the popular engine was Lady's bestie. Emily had grown to be best friends with lady, until that fateful day in September. Lady was nowhere to be found, she was gone. Where did she go? What happened? Why did she have to leave?

Henry saw her pain get worse and worse as time went on. Five weeks after lady left, she started self harming. Five months after, Dr. Schooner decided that Henry needed to take her to the works. "I DONT UNDERSTAND!!!!" She said while sobbing in the works as Victor and a nervous and scared Henry tried to calm her. Henry was nervous because he didn't understand what it was like to lose a friend like she did. He didn't understand. He could feel her pain and just wanted to make it go away. He wish he could just kiss it all better.

It has been nine long months since lady left, and Emily is doing so much better. She's still numb, but she has made a point of being happy. This is a good sign. She has made a big comeback 

. She's getting better, or lets hope 

Henry pulls into knapford to find a quietly crying Emily trying to hide in the shadow of the station roof. Molly and Rosie are talking to eachother about random stuff that Emily doesn't understand. "I...uhhhhh" Emily says clearly, loud enough to be heard by Molly and Rosie. Meanwhile they just ignore her. By this point, Emily had enough. "I KNEW IT! YOU NEVER EVEN CARED ABOUT ME! YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT THE PAIN I'VE BEEN THROUGH SINCE LADY LEFT!" Emily shouted at Molly. "WELL I'VE BEEN IN EVEN MORE PAIN THAN YOU BECAUSE SHE WAS MY BEST FRIEND FOR LONGER THAN YOU AND I HUNG OUT WITH HER EVERYDAY OF MY LIFE!!!" Molly shouted back. Emily was now sobbing as she screamed back at Molly. "REALLY!?!?!?!??I WANTED SO BAD TO DIE SINCE SHE LEFT! I PUT MYSELF THROUGH SO MUCH PAIN AND LOOK! YOU DONT EVEN CARE! YOU NEVER DID! YOU ONLY ACTED LIKE IT!" Emily shouted. Molly left without another word. She was in tears. "LOOK NOW YOURE GONNA LEAVE WITH MOLLY LIKE I DON'T EVEN EXIST! I THOUGHT YOU CARED ABOUT ME!!!! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!!!!"Emily shouted into the distance as she sobbed. Henry approached her and tried to calm her, but her fragile heart had been shattered. She now felt...Alone.


End file.
